


Couple's Therapy

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Couple's Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psistriker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/gifts).



> The couple's therapist had been baffled when I came in alone, even more so after I told her that I had broken up with Martin.

I had only come in to tell her in person. She's a good therapist and I owed her that much.  
When she asked to stay for the full session, I agreed since it was already paid for.

She wanted to know why I broke it off, she'd thought the sessions went well.  
I didn't think so and told her as much.

I was never very talkative, especially when it came to my feelings. I also didn't like to bare myself to a stranger, even if I, we, paid her for it.  
But I usually still held back, in particular in that one session with the picture-association-game.  
It had been inane until she whipped out a photo of Jeremy Fucking Renner.

Then, I had uttered something about movies.

Now, she wanted to know what I really thought and showed me the picture again.

**”Sex.”**

She's perplexed to say the least.  
“Sex? But that's just a...”

I'm pretty sure I won't like the next word that comes out of her mouth, so I stop her.

“It's just a headshot, sure, but to a fanwoman it's so much more.”

“Fanwoman? I think the correct term is fangirl.”

God, I hate to be interrupted. Give me patience, Father Renner.

“No! Fangirls are 12-year-olds who rant on tumblr about how they're gonna marry him and have with children completely disregarding his personal life or that he's a person in general.  
Fanwomen are different. Most of us share their dirty fantasies and obsessions in a community where we feel safe, where we know that the other members feel the same.  
Do we objectify him? Hell yes! I mean that man has **ASS** ets other men dream of having.  
But at the same time, we respect his personal life and, more importantly, we know the difference between fantasy and reality. We know that, at the end of the day, he's just a man with problems like anyone else.”

“Okay. But why do you associate this picture with sex?”

“Because, despite being in a stable relationship, I haven't had sex in over a year. I know that was my decision and the real reason why Martin wanted this therapy. But in all our sessions you failed to ask on important question.”

“Why.”

“Exactly. The answer is as simple as it is tragic: Martin's not a very attentive lover.  
For example, he couldn't find my clitoris if I drew him a map. I actually pointed it out to him and he went all 'Nah, that's not it'.  
What was I supposed to do? I like sex, love it, crave it.  
So, I indulge in fantasies, like most women would. But not with a co-worker or some guy off the street, but Jeremy Renner.  
And that picture? He's doing that thing with his face that makes me want to hug him, take him to bed, and, after a night of cuddling and talking, have awesome sex with him where my body gets the attention it deserves and I get off while having sex and not having to make do with my own hands afterward.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I'm moving today. But I won't unpack.  
I'll put on my LBD and go to a bar to find a guy with strong arms to take home so I can live out this one particular Jeremy-Renner-fantasy where there is no bed and he lifts me up and fucks me through the wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or Kudos are always wanted and appreciated.


End file.
